schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Who Can You Trust
Season 3 Episode 5 "Who Can You Trust?" Declan is really upset to have Duane leave, they are down to two members of their alliance. They plan to avenge him, Tia and Kevyn. But at the same time, Declan needs to do what he have to do. Declan wakes up the girls banging pots and pans with Nate following behind him. Autumn really hopes he's the next one to go. Declan goes to speak with Jasir telling him that he needs his help, and he could help Jasir make it far. Declan promising not to backstab him or go against him. Jasir asked "what about the other kid Nate". Declan said eliminate him. Jasir doesn't know to believe this or not but he'll think about it. Jakeila is talking to Autumn and Austin about Jotrice's attitude. Austin said he would be so nice to her but everything he talks to Jakeila, she get really pouty. Time for the lesson, everyone goes into the classroom. And it is a special announcement. No more team, it will be individual challenges here on. Jasir is happy he's ready. Their challenge will start in one hour, to see who is cutthroat. Everyone is confused as to what the challenge is. Everyone heads on the bus to go do the challenge. They arrived and they see 9 pictures of everyone attached to individual stands, and a table with darts. They will take turns growing a dart at the person that they want out. The first person to get 3 dart to their picture will be out. But even though they are out they can still throw darts. The order is random, Autumn, Leah, Austin, Tai, Nate, Jotrice, Jakeila, Jay and Declan. Declan is bomed that's he's last. He thinks by time it's his turn, he will already have three darts. The challenge begins, round 1. Autumn takes a dart and aims at Declan, she throws it and hits the picture. Next Is Leah, she aimed for Declan and made it. Austin is next, he goes and darted out Jotrice. Tai aims at Declan if she makes it, Declan is out. Tai missed it. Nate is up, and he aims for Jay and made it. Jotrice took a dart and got Declan out. Jakeila is next, she throws a dart at Jotrice. Jotrice is pissed. Jay is up and darted Nate. Declan's turn, and darted out Jotrice. Since Declan and Jotrice have 3 darts to their pictures they are out. Round 2, Autumn started, and darted Tai, Leah missed Nate, Austin darted Jasir, Tai missed Jasir, Nate Darted Jasir out the game. Jotrice dart Nate, Jakeila dart Nate out the game. Jay darted Austin, and Declan darted Autumn. Jasir and Nate have three darts they are out. Round 3, Autumn darted Tai, Leah missed Austin, Austin darted Leah, Tai darted Jakeila, Nate darted Leah, Jotrice darted Jakeila, Jakeila missed Tai. Jay darted Tai out the game. Declen darted Autumn. Final round. Autumn dart Austin, Leah missed Austin, Austin darted Autumn out the game. Tai darted Jakeila out the game. And now it's up to Nate, Austin or Leah, Nate walks toward Leah and darted her out, making Austin the winner of the challenge. Back at the house, Declan goes to have a serious talk with Jasir. He told him he is really seriously because he risk his gamePlay for not throwing any darts at him. And Declan told him in his season last year he was in a alliance with Tre Hinchie who is really good friends with Jay. Jay is surprised. Jay is really thinking, if the was in a alliance with him and made the finals he could do it too. In detention, Austin will chose who will be up for elimination with Declan. People are telling him to put up Declan or Jay, some people is telling him to put up Nate or Jakeila. Austin is going to do what he wants to do. Everyone met up in detention. Everyone is wondering who is he going to put up. Austin said this person is Jotrice, because of the attitudes she gives people and her childish way. Jotrice is blank right now. Declan who really love to see tai go home because she don't do anything, but Jotrice would be good too. The second person is Jasir. Austin ended with saying this is a individual game, he have to do what is best for him. Jay is really annoyed he is up for elimination for the third time now. Declan met up with Jasir afterwards telling him he will tell Nate and Austin to vote Jotrice out instead of him. Jasir is definitely taking Declan's proposal of the alliance, if he can pull this off. Jotrice needs votes so she's talking to Tai, Nate and Austin, telling them that Jay is stronger then her in the competitions. Nate couldn't agree more, he's already had planed to vote out Jay. Jotrice is looking at some hope right now. Declan needs jay's trust so that mean he can't go home this week. Declan is talking to Nate telling him to vote out Jotrice, Nate is really confused and in disbelief. Nate is arguing good with Declan saying its best to get him out now. Nate feels that if Jay is sent home tonight then his alliance (Jakeila, Leah and Autumn) would fall apart. Austin hopes that he don't make his self a target by putting up Jay. At elimination, Jay and Jotrice are up. Jasir feels that Jotrice should go home because this is her third time playing, he think that the new people should have a chance to win. Leah kinda feels offended considering she's a vet. Jotrice argues saying that Jasir is one of the strongest people here, Jasir cut her off saying, he's never won a challenge, and have been up for elimination three times. It's time to vote one by one they going in to vote. First is Declan, then Nate, then Austin followed by Leah, Jakeila, Austin and Tai. Jotrice feels confident that she's kinda safe. She figured that Nate, Austin and Declan are against Jay and Tai will always vote out the strongest player. The first vote goes to Jotrice, second vote goes to Jotrice, third vote goes to....... Jotrice, fourth vote goes to Jotrice, that enough votes Jotrice is going home with a unanimous vote. Jotrice says she's never going these anymore she thought she could trust people here and they all voted her off. Eight people left......